Both Ways
by Vickychan
Summary: Piccolo and Nail try kissing for the first time. (One-shot)


**Author's Note:-**  
This is my first PiccoNail fic n_n I never really shipped these two before, but I've been reading the fics of agirlnameded on tumblr and they're all so well-written and cute that I wanted to try my own. Since being on tumblr I'm really starting to like this pairing! So, I hope I did a good job. Please leave your feedback, thank you :)

* * *

Piccolo panted heavily, pinned down under the weight of his training partner. It had started as a tackle, when Piccolo had been foolish enough to drop his guard. Now… he wasn't sure what this was. He'd started off being angry, angry at himself for being knocked down. He wasn't angry now, though. He was… confused. Why was Nail staring at him…?  
"Are you… going to get off me?" Piccolo uttered.  
"Sure." Nail replied. "Throw me off."

Piccolo went to do exactly that; he tried to move his arms up to push against Nail, but Nail caught them. Actually, his strength was unbelievable. Normally Piccolo could take Nail; he was much stronger than him after all, but… that wasn't obvious now. Nail seemed to have undergone a sudden, unexplained rise in strength, and for the life of him Piccolo couldn't get him off.  
"Nail." Piccolo growled. "What are you doing?"

His heart was racing. He tried not to think about it. How intense this was, and much they both wanted it. Obviously, they both wanted it. Piccolo knew that playful gleam in Nail's eyes. There was a… chemistry, between them. Maybe because they had shared a body for so long. They had a connection, and a longing… A longing to be together, but not as one body. As two. Two real bodies, that could get up to all sorts of things. This wasn't the time for that now though – Piccolo had made that quite clear. They were dating. They had been for just a couple of weeks. It was Nail that had suggested it; he'd confessed his feelings to Piccolo, and Piccolo had keenly admitted he felt the same… They were taking it slow, though. Very slow. Actually, they hadn't done anything more than hold hands. Piccolo didn't want it to interfere with their training, and Nail knew that – he'd **promised** it wouldn't… Tch. Yeah, right. Obviously that was bullshit. Piccolo _knew_ Nail was getting impatient! Piccolo had wanted to take it slow, and Nail had always said he was 'cool' with that, but that was a blatant lie! If Nail wanted to take it slow, then what the hell was he doing pinning Piccolo down like this in the middle of their training? With that playful gleam in his eyes and that wicked little grin… He obviously had his mind on other things.  
"You want to end this?" Nail purred. "Really?"  
"We were training." Piccolo spoke flatly.  
"Well… this is a kind of training." Nail sniggered. "Come on…"

He looked into Piccolo's eyes, and his face softened slightly. It was serious, but… gentle. Like he didn't want to push Piccolo too far. "If you really don't want to… that's okay. I just… thought you were into this."  
"I am." Piccolo replied. "I…" He looked away, his cheeks darkening a little. This was the issue he had… Nail didn't understand. Piccolo _was_ 'into this' – he liked Nail! He was attracted to Nail! He wanted to spend time with him, and touch him, and… dammit. Piccolo's cheeks darkened even more. The truth was, he wanted to kiss Nail and throw him around and do all those wild things did in movies, but he had absolutely no idea where to begin! It was embarrassing. Piccolo didn't want to disappoint him. He'd never been interested in anyone before, and he didn't want his lack of experience to scare Nail away. Not that he thought Nail would be so shallow – of _course_ Nail wouldn't care if he wasn't that good, but… Piccolo did. As embarrassing as it was, Piccolo wanted to show Nail a good time. He wanted to get it right, from the very start… and he wasn't sure he could do that.  
"Can we kiss?"

Nail's voice yanked Piccolo's attention back to him, and Piccolo stared at him with wide eyes.  
"K-Kiss?" He choked.  
"Yeah." Nail nodded. Calmly, as if it weren't a big deal. "We're dating, right? Gotta do it sooner or later."  
"But right now?" Piccolo frowned. "We're in the middle of training! I told you, I don't want it to interfere with –"  
"Yeah, you said." Nail sighed. He looked disappointed… annoyed, actually. Oh crap. Had Piccolo blown it? Maybe he'd made Nail wait too long… "But we're always training. I'm starting to think it's just an excuse not to be with me."  
"No!" Piccolo cried. "That's not it! I do want to be with you!"  
"Uh-huh." Nail answered, unconvinced. "Well… the moment's gone." He loosened his grip on Piccolo, and started to get up. "Let's get back to it –"  
"Wait."

Piccolo sat up as Nail released him and grabbed his arm, pulling Nail back down when he tried to stand. "Wait a second…" Piccolo looked at him. "… I… I do want to, Nail. I just…" He lowered his eyes, his cheeks darkening once mire. Actually, they felt like they were on fire. "I've… never done it before. I won't be very good."  
"Haha. That's what you're worried about?" Nail looked at him, and smiled. "Piccolo – I've never done it before either."  
"You… haven't?" Piccolo looked at Nail, stunned. Nail always seemed so confident – Piccolo had assumed he was experienced in this sort of thing. After all… "But… you lived with other namekians."  
"Yeah – and they're all my brothers!" Nail protested. "What do you think we get up to?"  
"Right…" Piccolo mumbled, suddenly feeling rather stupid. Yeah… that made sense, actually. Now that Nail mentioned it, it was obvious. Dammit… he felt like a moron. "I… I guess I never really thought about that." Piccolo uttered sheepishly, his embarrassment seeping through his skin and onto his darkened face.  
"Well…" Nail looked at him, and smiled a little. "Wanna try it, then? Seeing as… neither of us know what we're doing?"

Piccolo looked at the small smirk that was forming on Nail's lips, and he felt a little relieved. Very relieved, actually. It was obvious now, Nail wouldn't judge him – he wouldn't care if he was bad. Piccolo already knew that, but… well… now it was obvious that Nail wouldn't even know what a bad kiss felt like. As much as he probably shouldn't be comforted by that, Piccolo was. Unreasonably so.  
"… Yeah." He replied, with a shy smile upon his face. "Okay."  
"Okay."

Nail leaned into Piccolo, and the two of them closed their eyes. Piccolo nervously pressed his lips against Nail's, and he felt Nail lifting up his turban slightly, exposing his antennae. Hm. That was odd. Then he felt Nail… tickling his antennae! What? "Whoa!"  
"What!"

The two of them jerked away from each other, wide-eyed and flabbergasted. "What the hell are you doing!" Piccolo cried, yanking his turban back into place.  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Nail wailed back. "Are you trying to **bite** me?"  
"Wha – no, I'm not trying to bite you!" Piccolo barked. "I'm trying to kiss you, what the hell were **you** doing?"  
"I was trying to kiss you!" Nail protested.

The two of them stopped, and stared at each other.  
"… Um…" Piccolo uttered awkwardly, as the reality of the situation hit him like a harsh slap to the face. "So… it looks like we have different ideas of what a kiss is."  
"Uh… yeah." Nail sweat dropped. "People on Earth don't use their antennae?"  
" _What_ antennae?" Piccolo growled. "Humans don't have them! They use their mouths."  
"What?" Nail blinked. "But isn't that unhygienic? They eat with their mouths as well, don't they?"  
"Well not at the same time!" Piccolo snapped.

He looked away, his embarrassing reaching a whole new level. "Let's just get back to sparring." He mumbled grumpily. "This was a bad idea."  
"No it wasn't!" Nail frowned. He crawled round to Piccolo's front, and ducked down to peer up into his shy eyes. "I still want to try it. Look – why don't we do it your way?"  
"Well… I mean…" Piccolo shrugged, still not making eye contact. "Now that you mention it, it is kind of unhygienic…"  
"Yeah, but I trust you." Nail sniggered. "You don't look dirty."  
"Thanks." Piccolo answered flatly, trying to work out whether or not he should feel insulted.

He sighed, and met Nail's eyes. "Okay… listen. If you want to do this, we'll take turns. Your way, then mine. Deal?"  
"Deal." Nail grinned. "Alright, well…" He placed his hand on Piccolo's, lightly squeezing the tension away as Piccolo became more rigid under him. "Just relax." Nail soothed. "If you don't like it, I'll stop. I promise."  
"I-I'm fine." Piccolo grunted. He felt stupid… it was just a kiss. He shouldn't be feeling this nervous! He was almost afraid, for Kami's sake! Pathetic.

He cleared his throat, and closed his eyes. "Just do it." Piccolo ordered.  
"Okay." Nail's voice came from nearby, and Piccolo smiled slightly when he felt the warmth of Nail's hand on his back, lightly stroking him. It wasn't doing much to ease the tension in Piccolo's muscles, but… it was nice. Piccolo appreciated the gesture. Then he felt his turban being lifted from his head; he heard it being placed on the ground with a light _thud_. Okay… this was it. Piccolo took a small inhale, and then there was a… sensation, against his antennae. It tickled at first, as Nail lightly brushed them with his own. Piccolo swallowed, his breathing slowing a little. About as slow as Nail's. Piccolo could hear the change in Nail's heart rate… he was nervous too. Where had all that confidence gone? Still… as nervous as Nail seemed, it wasn't enough to pull away. Actually, Nail deepened the kiss. He wrapped his antennae around Piccolo's tighter, causing a warm, fuzzy tingling to travel through their skulls. It felt nice. Like a massage, but more intimate. More… loving.

Piccolo's lips parted a little as he allowed the new sensation to consume him. He was enjoying it. He didn't want it to end. He lightly took hold of Nail's face in his hands and pulled him closer, touching their skulls together as he tickled and caressed Nail's antennae with his own. He could barely move them; Nail had their antennae so tightly wrapped together all Piccolo could move were the tips. He enjoyed the tightness, though. It felt snug, and warm… close. Intimate. Safe, somehow. He could feel Nail's heavy breathing against him, he could hear a soft moan escaping Nail's throat… and then it came to an end. Steadily, Nail unwrapped his antennae from around Piccolo's and pulled his skull away.

He looked at Piccolo, meeting his eyes. Piccolo smirked a little at the expression on Nail's face. He looked speechless, for a change. He was breathing a little deeper, his lips were parted and his face was flushed a light violet shade. He looked… cute. "… Um…" Nail timidly uttered, after a long, comfortable since between them. "How was that…?"  
"Good." Piccolo smiled. He leaned towards Nail, and tickled the base of Nail's antennae with the tip of his own. "Yeah. I liked it." He felt better now. _Much_ better, actually. That wasn't so scary. In fact, it had been fun. Piccolo kind of regretted not doing it sooner…  
"Me too." Nail almost giggled, his blush darkening as he shyly looked away. Wow. Piccolo felt a light flutter in his heart as he watched him. Nail had never looked like that before. It was charming. "Anyway." Nail said, his confidence quickly returning as he looked at Piccolo with a playful grin. "Your turn now."  
"… Oh." Piccolo grunted, and as quick as his confidence had grown it came crashing back down again. This was the hard part… He'd have to take the lead on this one, and he had no idea how. "Yeah…" Piccolo looked at Nail. "You know what? We're both namekians. It doesn't make sense for us to kiss like humans. Let's just do it your way –"  
"Nu-uh!" Nail grinned, shaking his head. "You got me wondering now. I want to know what it's like."  
"Well… you can't imagine?" Piccolo frowned. "It's just putting your mouth on something."  
"I've never put my mouth on anything except water." Nail replied. "So no, I _can't_ imagine what it's like."  
"… Fine." Piccolo sighed, admitting defeat. "But don't expect much. I've never done it before."  
"Sure." Nail shrugged. "It's not like I'm gonna know if it's bad anyway."  
"Thanks." Piccolo growled, a little insulted. It almost sounded like Nail was expecting him to be bad. "Just, uh… close your eyes, would you? I need to concentrate."  
"Okay." Nail was laughing, but he complied.

Piccolo looked at him awkwardly, trying to work out how to do it. He felt a little braver now that Nail wasn't watching him, but still… Humans made it look so easy. Piccolo hadn't really paid much attention to Gohan's lips when he saw him kiss Videl – actually he made a point of not watching – but now that he was here… was there a certain position he had to put his lips in? Was he supposed to pout, or… Piccolo didn't know. … Well… … Fuck it. Whatever. Nail wouldn't know the difference anyway. He cleared his throat, and leaned in.

He placed his lips against Nail's, awkwardly and clumsily. Nail tensed slightly at first, which made Piccolo uneasy… enough to start to pull away. Then he felt Nail's lips chasing him, and he smiled against Nail's mouth, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Nail refusing to back away from the kiss. It was exciting, and it made Piccolo feel happy. Wanted. Loved…

He wrapped his arms around Nail's back, holding him as he kept their lips together. It was a nice feeling. Nail's lips were warm, and soft… maybe living on nothing but water had moistened them. Piccolo wondered if his lips were okay for Nail, until he felt that same warm hand on his back. Holding him, caressing him… telling him not to leave.

He didn't leave. Or at least, he put it off for as long as he could. Eventually though, Piccolo had to pull away – he was finding it hard to breathe. He regretfully withdrew his lips from Nail's, and he met his eyes once more.  
"What do you think?" Piccolo asked, quickly through his nerves. He was keen to know if he'd done okay…  
"Different." Nail smiled. "But… yeah." He touched his fingers to his lips, a content expression upon his face as he examined the new sensation. He could still feel Piccolo's warmth on them. Piccolo's lips were rough, and cracked… but good. Nail had never really thought about them before now, but actually he was starting to like them. Quite a lot. "Heh." He looked at Piccolo, and grinned. "So, which do you prefer?"  
"Uh…" Piccolo answered awkwardly. Truthfully, he didn't know. The lips was what he was used to, but the antennae… that had been more intimate to him, and it felt… natural. Maybe something in his biology wanted him to kiss that way; maybe as a namekian he was naturally inclined towards using his antennae… but it was up to Nail. Piccolo had already decided he'd do whichever one Nail wanted. "Your way was good." He said. "But which do you prefer?"  
"I liked both." Nail answered, and his eyes twinkled wickedly as that playful little grin returned. "Wanna try it?"  
"… Both?" Piccolo blinked.  
"Yeah." Nail beamed.

He shuffled towards Piccolo, and pressed their foreheads together, the bases of their antennae lightly touching. "Why not?" He urged, tickling Piccolo's antennae with his own. "Let's 'swing both ways'. That's what people say here, right?"  
"Heh." Piccolo sniggered a little, returning the playful touch. "That's not what that saying means."

Nail didn't reply verbally. He just laughed, and placed his lips against Piccolo's, wrapping their antennae together once more.


End file.
